


Damage Control

by GiveMeABreak80



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali wants to throw hands but Eve says no, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kai'Sa deserves better, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeABreak80/pseuds/GiveMeABreak80
Summary: The paparazzi give Kai'Sa a panic attack, Akali gets mad, and Evelynn has to take preventative measures.Just some hurt/comfort in the KDAverse
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> So... self-indulgent vent fic time, you know how it be.  
> I’m actually kinda proud of this one so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ** I reread this a day later and couldn't stand how it felt like I was sprinting through the story, so I added some bits to hopefully make it better. (Updated Jan 18, 2021) **

Akali needs to punch something, and she needs to punch something now.

***

Despite the heavy rain and the loud-ass thunder, the paparazzi were waiting for them outside Kai’Sa’s dance studio, forcing them to dodge shouted questions and blinding flashes as well as the rain to get to their car.

Thankfully, they all got home in one piece.

Barely. 

*

From when the storm started, Kai’Sa had looked uneasy and fidgety. She had said it was fine, of course, but Akali and the others knew better. 

Akali knew for a fact that lightning and the booming crash of thunder was one of the dancer’s biggest triggers.

They normally took days off when storms happened to ensure their Bokkie’s well being, but this one came out of nowhere and they were already at the studio. Kai’Sa had insisted that it was fine, “no big deal, it’s just a storm,” though her facade was barely skin deep.

Akali’s careful eye watched her power through like a champ. Thankfully, Kai’Sa was able to focus on her dance, with the distracting but welcome addition of Akali’s constant jokes. But by the time their session was over and their driver parked outside, Akali could tell Kai’Sa was barely holding it together

The paparazzi was the exact opposite of what was needed. 

Flashes that would put the lightning to shame and yelled questions - rude, creepy, and invasive questions, for that matter - significantly added to all of their stress. 

But for Kai’Sa who was already at her limit… Akali and the girls had to calm her down from a panic attack on the car ride back.

They managed to stave it off until they got home, Ahri wrapping her in a hug, Evelynn leading her through her breathing, and Akali holding her hands, but once Kai’Sa stepped a foot in the door, she collapsed with a cry. 

Akali caught her as her knees buckled, and with the help of Ahri, carried Kai’Sa to the couch. The rogue collected blankets scattered in their living room as Evelynn appeared with heat packs only moments later. They were shaken and applied to Kai’Sa’s hands.

Ahri lay on top of Kai’Sa, who had begun to tremble viciously, wrapping all nine tails around them both. It would have been disgustingly cute if there wasn’t a crisis at hand. 

Warmth is what Kai’Sa always needed in times like these. Warmth and contact.

Akali wrapped a couple blankets over the pair and pressed a kiss to Kai’Sa’s shoulder - the only part of her that wasn’t covered by Ahri.

She retreated and folded her legs under her to sit on the floor, hand running through her hair out of pure habit.

Everything they had to do was done, so now they had to wait it out. 

Akali felt sick to her stomach, an uneasy mixture of worry and anger wringing her insides. One quick glance at Evelynn confirms that the feeling was mutual. 

Time slowed to the rate of Kai’Sa wavering sobs as Akali started to spiral.

A particularly loud sob ripped Akali from her thoughts not moments later, and she winced. Now was not the time to think about what happened, Kai’Sa still needed them.

Thankfully, Ahri shifted her head, giving Akali the space to shuffle over and busy herself with brushing Kai’Sa’s hair out of the dancer’s face, carding her fingers through the long dark locks. Out of the corner of her eye, Evelynn paced quietly in the kitchen, her phone in a clawed hand and kettle starting to boil.

It was a tense five minutes before Kai’Sa’s sobs quieted into whimpers, then in ten more, she was finally breathing slowly and steadily along with Ahri.

When Kai’Sa was ready to sit up, Ahri moved beside her but her tails, which seemingly had a mind of their own, stayed wrapped around Kai’Sa. The dancer didn’t show any displeasure at their presence. 

She drank from the water they offered her and the hot chocolate - her comfort drink - Evelynn made, but not much. Kai’Sa was teary and hypersensitive, and really tired, which was expected, so they didn’t press.

After a long minute of Kai’Sa’s eyelids drooping and the occasional arm twitch, backed by a long silence of no one knowing what to say, Ahri spoke up.

“Nap time? I’ll cuddle with you.”

Kai’Sa slowly turned her gaze to the gumiho, whose eyes brightened and ears perked up hopefully. “Okay.”

Akali and Evelynn helped take extra blankets up to the dancer’s room, making sure to leave some water for when Kai’Sa awoke. 

Then they returned down to the living room, air so tense Akali could break it over her knee.

***

Akali launches herself off the couch with a grimace, miming a punch. Her fists ball up to the point of pain and she brings them to her forehead with a groan through clenched teeth. 

She’s angry. Red-tinted-vision furious. 

But she’s also very aware of a set of golden eyes trained on her back. 

“I need to go,” she grounds out, refusing to meet Evelynn’s gaze.

“Where?”

She roughly drags a hand through her hair. “Out.” 

Akali starts walking towards the door. She has every intention of finding someone or something to fight. 

This is what she does when she’s angry, when she’s beyond taking a deep sigh and grabbing her console to drown her mind in video games. Akali doesn’t get to this point very often anymore, both age and found family helping her tremulously, but there are some things that still get her. Somebody hurt her family.

“No.” A lasher finds her waist and encircles it. Tight. 

Akali’s hands find the leather in an instant, fingers desperately scrabbling for a hold.

“No,” Evelynn repeats, stalking towards her, a second lasher joining the first. “You will not.”

Akali bares her teeth, for the first time feeling like the monster in their relationship. Unthinkingly, she goes to swing at Evelynn. Her arm can barely raise to start the messy hook before she’s stopped by warm leather. It slithers around her arms and shoulders, rendering her completely trapped.

“I will not let you go out to start a fight, Akali.” Evelynn’s voice is far from condescending, but boy, does Akali want to fight her all the same. 

“Fuck you,” she spits out.

“ _ That _ you can do.”

Akali glowers at Evelynn. She rallies all of her strength to try to break out of the hold, her frazzled mind forgetting that Evelynn is an immortal demon that has walked the Earth for eons. 

Said immortal demon simply watches Akali as the rogue lets out a feral yell and starts thrashing. Her shoulders twist back and forth violently, knees bending to get more torque.

With a holler, Akali throws herself around harder, quickly becoming disoriented and toppling over in a mess of limbs. The lashers slow her descent which only serves to make her even angrier. 

Panting, she fights at the snakes that surround her, now writhing and kicking.

Her fury fuels her for a fierce few minutes, but the second it runs out she’s empty. 

She goes from one hundred to zero in a split second, switching from fighting the lashers to fighting back tears, sobs threatening to escape from her throat. 

Akali pauses for a second to take a full breath, and that’s when she breaks. She’s unable to wipe back a tear, which causes a frustrated sob to escape her lips, prompting Akali to finally fall apart.

She gives up and goes limp, not noticing that Evelynn’s lashers loosen enough to let her curl up. Her tears don’t stop spilling past her waterline - she doesn’t even make an effort to halt their descent - though she tries to bite back her cries. 

Akali presses her palms into her eyes as she shakes with the force of her previous anger. Her thoughts whirl a mile minute, the rogue unable to fully grasp one before it’s torn away. All she feels is crippling defeat. She failed to protect Kai’Sa earlier, and now she failed Evelynn. A particularly loud sob tears from her throat on an inhale and she feels a warm hand on her back.

She whimpers and curls up tighter, face burning with shame, but the hand doesn’t leave. 

Sounds of clothes rustling come from above, and a moment later she’s shifted gently onto a lap, arms and lashers encircling her, soft in order to not overwhelm.

Akali keeps her hands firmly on her face, tears soaking her palms, however she lets Evelynn stroke clawless fingers through her hair and wrap a lasher around her wrist. 

She doesn’t know how long she stays there as her sobs transform into little gasps, as her tears slow, and as she starts to feel more steady, more in control. Less angry. 

Eventually, Akali’s breathing evens out fully but she stays, too content in this position to ever consider moving. She’s never felt both this loved and safe in her life. 

A minute passes, filled with silence and soft breathing.

“Do you want to move to the couch? It’s more comfortable than the floor.”

A kiss is pressed to Akali’s temple and she smiles a little despite herself.

The rogue nods. “Ok.” 

Evelynn eases her off her lap first, then, with the help of lashers, Akali stands. She’s both grateful for the extra support and comforted by the feeling of being surrounded by her girlfriend.

The living leather does not let Akali go as they walk to the couch and crawl under the remaining blanket. It’s a tight squeeze, but Akali ends up being the little spoon to Eve, the succubus’ arms and lashers holding her close.

Akali’s eyes are shut and she suddenly feels extremely spent, but she tries to fight through it. She needs to apologize, and maybe explain herself. “I-“ 

“Shh, it’s ok darling, we can talk about it later.”

Relief washes through her body. It’s ok, they’ll talk about it later.


End file.
